Disney High School
by Jellybean120
Summary: This story is about the disney people in high school ist ok if u hate it tell me what you think in the conments.


About the Disney as high school kids (most things follow story plot others do not do not be confused by this,Hope You Enjoy The Book)

Chapter 1

" Do i honestly have to go to this boring school,It's boring and pathetic"Ariel said to King Triton."Of course you have to go" Arista,Attina,Adela,Alanna,Andrina and Aquata all sang to Ariel as Ariel being the youngest she had to go to school but of course non of her sisters had to do the same because they graduated. It was that Attina was to be married to Mason who was of the high court. Arista would be married next but she still is waiting for next September. According to daddy, mummy said "no 2 of my daughters will get married in the same month, and only the month of September will be the wedding month".So daddy is doing the tradition to honor mummy.I swam up to the surface changed into legs with a air loom that helped people get legs long times ago.I went to the bus stop and seen some kids standing their.I was in the latest fashion so that was good.I looked really cute with my Blue crop top that read "Adidas",Jean shorts that had sewn patches in the pockets, and Jimmy Choo Swede heels and blue purse. A tall skinny girl with brown hair down to her knee's with a light blue shirt that read " I am my own person" with black shorts and black Converse with a Kate Spade purse to match. She looked at Airel with surprise and said "omg I am in Loveee with red heads its our brand,as the popular kids,I am Jasmine and thats two of my BFF'sAurora and Cinderella,Cindy for short" Jasmine was very talkative moretalking then my old schools popular girls thats for sure.The bus came around and I hopped in sitting by Jasmine met her Boy Friend Aladen and her friend Alice who was already on the bus.I thought this would be the best year ever but I was mistaken!

Chapter 2

Ariel says as they get of the bus "So Class is starting i gotta go to see um is it Mrs...""Himanski no one can say her name" Jasmine says a little mockingly."OMG Hiiiii" 3 girls squeezed into our tight circle.Of corse Jasmine introduced us to each other and now my friends are Jasmine,Alice,Aurora,Cindy,Anna,Drizella,and Esmeralda.Witch they all had nick names Jassy for Jasmine,Ace for Alice,Arow forAurora,Cindy for Cinderella,A for Anna,D for Dizella and Esme for Esmeralda.Jassmine was super hungry so we stopped at the snack bar to have someFrozen Yogurt thanks to the idea Elsa had a few years ago."Hi what's up Anna,Friends,Girl i have never met before" The cheerful worker said."Elsa!"Anna said"Thats the new girl whos our friend" Esme said really annoyed with Elsa's connment."Her name is Ariel"Dizzella said not afriad to make Esme mad!BRING!!! The bell rang and we all ran to our first classes.Homeroom.I have it with Esme,Anna and Elsa.Jasmine,Cindy and Aurora are in Homeroom B and Dizzy is in Homerooom C,I had Homeroom A. My teacher Mrs.Foxx was nice with her hair in a high bun and fragile ness.Esme told me one time her back cracked in half in front of everyone but I do not think so. After that you don't come back looking fabulous.

Chapter 3

"Who is that" I asked Esme and Anna."oh right we forgot to tell you who everyone was and that is Kuzco" Anna said with delight in her eyes. "Hey what's up girls" Kuzco said then hurried off to class."Oh what's up Esme have not seen you for totes eva" said a girl with a high voice."that's Rapunzel who was Jasmines BFF but then she blurbed Jasmines biggest secret to the hole school,so esme can only hang with her in private"whispered Anna."what secret" is whispered back."see that boy over there Phillip well when Aurora was dating him Jasmine had a huge crush on Phillip but did not want to spilt her friend apart so she only told me and Rapunzel and we swore on Princess honor to keep it a secret.Well after spring break Rapunzel told the Hole School and Jasmine was mad.So yah and do not tell a sole"Anna said."Swear princess honor"Airel said.BRING!! The bell!!

Chapter 4

"Anna do not tell Jazzy that i was talking to Rapunzle"Esme said."do not worry i will not"Anna replied."Hey Anna,Esme what do you have next,I have Art."Ariel said."music"Esme said."I haveBiology" Anna said."oh yah you have your extra class next" Esme said. "Oh hi I have Art next tooAriel" Jasmine said really happy."well see ya next intermission"Anna and Esme both said and ran off.There classes were right next door."so you have any social media's" Jasmine asked Ariel."um yah i have Instagram ,Snapchat ,and Facebook"Ariel replied."friend me @Jassie.love"Jassmine said really happy like."ok" replied Ariel."Oh the bells about to ring" Jassmine said."Let's hurry"said Ariel as they ran down the hall to the Art door."sorry bout being late Mrs.Lava,I was showing the new student the way to class"Jassmine said trying to by her looks of meanesss."oh ok but if your lying your in big trouble missy"Tifiti said.We sat though boring Art then the bell rang.Anastasia was the director but she mostly said nothing so we never talked to her.and we left the school ready for homework.


End file.
